The shadows of twinlight
by Forgotten Dark Angel
Summary: Había hecho un juramento tiempo atrás y era el momento de cumplirlo, se lo debía, lo había cumplido hasta ahora...pero desde las sombras y ahora debía de salir a la luz...
1. Chapter 1

AIYA!!!jejeje….

Bueno…esto va dedicado a TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!jejeje...muchos bess...a q no t esperabas que empezara a subir esta historia???jejeje...pues si!!!aki estoy...y ya se el nombre!!!jejeje...bueno...espero q t guste y q guste a todos por supuesto!!!

Espero rr please!!!jejeje...

Bss

Namarië

Dark Angel

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece al Señor Tolkien salvo el personaje de Aryal, Lindir, Oropher y los servidores del "amo"(que más tarde diré sus nombres...jejejeje)...que son invención mía, todo lo demás como he dicho ya es propiedad del Señor Tolkien.

Advertencias: los pensamientos de cada persona van entre comitas ' ... '

las conversaciones vía mente, es decir, conversaciones telepáticas entre comillas " ..."

las conversaciones en quenya o en sindarin van en cursiva...normalmente serán en quenya salvo que esten hablando con elfos de Lorien

las conversaciones en lengua común serán con letra común, sin nada

las conversaciones con cualquier ser maligno, es decir orcos, trasgos,...y que estén en el idioma suyo serán en negrita

CAPITULO I: Shadows...

Atardecía en un lejano y olvidado bosque, y en él una hermosa elfa de cabellos negros descansaba sobre la hierba. Su nombre Aryal, descansaba en las memorias de unos cuantos elfos y mortales en la lejana Lindon o en la bella Imladris.

Había dormido durante tanto tiempo, los árboles la habían cuidado durante tanto tiempo que creyeron que no volvería a abrir su ojos y volver a ver la luz de Isilme.

Solo sabían su lugar de descanso dos personas, personas que habían curado sus heridas con el sueño y muchos cuidados durante siglos, y que en ese momento se acercaban a su lecho.

- _Ha dormido durante mucho tiempo, hermana...tanto sueño no es bueno y ya están curadas todas sus heridas_.- dijo preocupado el elfo mayor.

- _Y aun así creo que deberíamos dejarla dormir un poco más, si no ha despertado es que así debe de ser; solo despertará cuando este preparada para ello y tu bien lo sabes._

- _Tienes razón..._

- _Además, se acerca el solsticio de verano..._

- _Es verdad, dentro de poco este bosque florecerá y ella notará como la primavera y el verano se funden, quizás ella también despierte a un nuevo amanecer._

Con ello ambos hermanos se alejaron dejando dormir apaciblemente a la hermosa joven que por tanto tiempo había descansado reparando sus heridas.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Imladris..._

Durante varios siglos Imladris había sido casa para numerosos elfos y hombres que buscaban un poco de paz y descanso de sus numerosos viajes. Lord Elrond había gobernado durante siglos, siglos llenos de paz y alegría, pero que él sabía que se romperían y tendrían que volver ha hacer frente a tiempos adversos.

Esos días estaba bastante ausente, había recibido varios informes de ataques a las fronteras, escaramuzas con pequeños grupos de orcos, pero nada estaba claro así que decidió que Glorfindel revisase y reajustase las patrullas al día siguiente. Era ya muy tarde, pero aun y así estaba trabajando en la inminente fiesta por el solsticio de verano cuando tocaron a su puerta suavemente.

- _Adelante..._- dijo Lord Elrond...al ser ya bastante tarde Glorfindel había aparecido por el despacho con un traje bastante sencillo, parecía que estaba a punto de ir a descansar, aunque Elrond sabía que parte de las noches se quedaba leyendo viejos relatos en el balcón de su habitación.

- _Me has mandado llamar?..._- dijo un bastante intrigado Glorfindel...

- _Si, he mandado llamarte porque quiero pedirte que revises la organización de las patrullas mañana por la mañana y para que me eches una mano con el color de los manteles, blancos o azules oscuros?...-_ dijo bastante abatido el Señor de Imladris, mientras que se escuchaba una alegre carcajada...

- _Mellon, solo tu puedes estar a estas horas de la noche pensando en el color de los manteles que mejor va con la decoración..._

- _Pues ayúdame quieres?_- dijo intentando parecer molesto.

- _Muy bien, las patrullas mañana las revisare sin falta y bueno...creo que el color que mejor le va es el azul, algo más?...­_- dijo Glorfindel bastante divertido.

- _No, creo que no, muchas gracias_- dijo, pero antes de que se fuera Elrond hablo otra vez – _por cierto Glorfindel, que es ese colgante que llevas al cuello?siempre te lo he visto pero nunca he sabido que era._

_- Es una estrella de plata, un colgante de una antigua conocida, hace tiempo que no se nada de ella._

_- No quería importunarte con mis preguntas, perdóname si mi curiosidad te ha traído malos recuerdos –_ dijo Elrond apenado, solo había sido curiosidad lo que le había impulsado a preguntar.

- _No te preocupes, pero porqué lo preguntas?_

_- Es que he visto el mismo símbolo en unos libros antiguos que leí el otro día, ese símbolo es el que utilizaba una antigua protectora de la familia..._

_- No lo sabía...-_ mintió Glorfindel, la verdad es que se había sorprendido de que Elrond lo supiese, hacía ya tiempo que no se la había visto.-_ procura descansar..._- dijo mientras salía del despacho.

Los días pasaron y sin apenas apreciar el paso del tiempo llegó el solsticio de verano y con ello la gran fiesta. Al terminar, todos se fueron marchando a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones y el Valle una vez más se quedó en silencio...

Esa noche a Elrond le estaba costando bastante dormirse, tenía una extraña sensación, estaba inquieto y salió a dar un paseo por el jardín, no quería molestar el descanso de su esposa.

De repente, en mitad del jardín, le acometió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ahora ya sabía lo que venía, era una de sus visiones, y esperó tendido en el suelo a que la visión le mostrase lo que tenía que ver.

Muchas imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza y muy deprisa, todas ellas le mostraban sucesos de la antigüedad, pero había algo común en ellas, siempre aparecía la misma mujer, no le había visto la cara, pero sabía que era ella porque llevaba el mismo dije que había visto colgando del cuello de Glorfindel, ese dije que nunca había abandonado su cuello desde hacía varios siglos.

Las imágenes fueron ralentizándose mostrándole ya hechos relativamente cercanos hasta que se encontró viendo un lugar que no conocía, era un precioso bosque y en lo más profundo se veía luz, la imagen avanzó hasta que pudo ver de donde procedía esa luz...era de una hermosa elfa! esta parecía estar dormida, estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco que contrastaba con su pelo oscuro, y como único adorno llevaba un dije dorado en forma de flor...era idéntico al que se le había perdido siglos atrás a Glorfindel!no le dio tiempo a ver más porque de repente las imágenes empezaron a sucederse muy deprisa, todas ellas supuso de acontecimientos por venir, vio orcos, wargos, y una sombra...

Después de eso nada, se quedó allí acostado durante el resto de la noche hasta que Anar anunció la llegada del día...tendría que hablar con Glorfindel sobre lo del colgante, seguro que él sabía algo.

Glorfindel y Elrond estaban paseando por el jardín el segundo le había contado todo lo que había visto y sus preocupaciones, mientras que el primero escuchaba.

- _Glorfindel hay una cosa mas que no te he narrado, hubo un momento en que las imágenes se ralentizaron y pude ver con más claridad lo que la visión me mostraba.- _este lo miró intrigado, eso no era normal así que esperó a que siguiera – _me mostró un gran bosque, nunca antes lo había visto y a lo lejos aparecía una gran lu_z,_ la visión se acercó y esa luz la emanaba un ser, una hermosa elfa de cabellos como la noche, estaba dormida...no pude ver su cara pero en su cuello estaba un pequeño dije con forma de flor dorada idéntico al que Celebrimbor te hizo..._- hizo una pausa, porque ahora Glorfindel se había parado...- _no lo perdiste verdad?-_ dijo volviéndose a ver a su amigo.

- _No, no lo perdí, pero no preguntes más... y dices que estaba dormida?_

_- Si, dormida sobre un lecho en medio de un bosque._

_- No viste a nadie más?no la acompañaba nadie?- _preguntó un poco intranquilo.

- _No, lo siento, no había nadie más._

&&&&&&&&&&

Y en la noche del solsticio de verano, la hermosa elfa tuvo un sueño intranquilo sobre un hermoso elfo que se acercaba a su lecho y la admiraba, vio muchas cosas, cosas que fueron, cosas que eran y vio cosas que serían y esto último le hizo despertarse.

Nada más despertar corrió y corrió sin parar hasta que irrumpiendo en un hermoso palacio llegó hasta la habitación donde estaban reunidos toda su familia dando la bienvenida al verano. Todos al verla se quedaron sorprendidos, no se esperaban que despertase de su letargo y entonces la fiesta fue dos veces más alegre, pues la única persona enferma de esas tierras había sanado.

Pero todos pudieron apreciar que algo la intranquilizaba y así, le preguntaron.

- _Te pasa algo, Aryal?...-_ dijo su madre cuando el banquete ya había finalizado.

- _Madre, lo he visto, vive...y yo debo volver, porque también lo he visto a él..._

Así que empecé los preparativos para la partida y cuando el momento de partir llegó zarpé con mis dos primos a una tierra lejana, guiados por las estrellas que Elbereth había puesto en el cielo para iluminarlo-

5


	2. Vigilados

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece al Señor Tolkien salvo el personaje de Aryal(o Lúthien

AIYA!!

Que tal??ya se que tarde tres siglos en actualizar y que me habían pedido que lo hiciese cuanto antes, pero estoy muy liada con la uni y no puedo hacer mucho más, pero a partir de ahora subiré más seguido, tengo ya más capítulos redactados y solo me falta retocarlos.

Bueno, os dejo con la historia y espero que os guste mucho!!gracias a los que me mandaron rr!!me encantaron!!aunque una pequeña aclaración...esta historia se desarrolla en la tercera edad, ya que creía que había quedado claro debido a que los hijos de Elrond viven ya y tienen la mayoría de edad.

Sin más este nuevo capítulo que es más largo que el anterior!!

Por cierto FIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! haber si hablamos okis??y mil gracias por corregir!!

Namarië

Dark Angel

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece al Señor Tolkien salvo el personaje de Aryal(o Lúthien...como algunos la conocen), Lindir, Oropher y los servidores del "amo"(que más tarde diré sus nombres...)...que son invención mía, todo lo demás como he dicho ya, es propiedad del Señor Tolkien.

**Advertencias:** los pensamientos de cada persona van entre comitas ' ... '

las conversaciones vía mente, es decir, conversaciones telepáticas entre comillas " ..."

las conversaciones en quenya o en sindarin van en cursiva...normalmente serán en quenya salvo que estén hablando con elfos de Lorien

las conversaciones en lengua común serán con letra común, sin nada

las conversaciones con cualquier ser maligno, es decir orcos, trasgos,...y que estén en el idioma suyo serán en negrita

**CAPITULO II****: Vigilados **

Viajaron durante días sin descanso alguno, no sabían porque, pero se sentirían más seguros una vez hubiesen llegado a los Puertos Grises. Lúthien(así habían quedado en llamarla para esconder su identidad), desde que partiera con sus primos, no había vuelto a tener visiones y eso el viaje le estaba frustrando bastante, pues parecían no avanzar.

Al quinto día de viaje avistaron los Puertos en el horizonte.

- _Llegaremos a lo sumo esta tarde- _dijo Lindir, que era uno de los primos de Lúthien.

- _Deberíamos preocuparnos el hecho de que lleguemos a los Puertos?Cirdan estará allí o deberíamos inventarnos una buena excusa para no traer cargamento alguno?_- dijo Oropher, que era otro primo de Lúthien.

- _No, Cirdan estará. En los tiempos en los que estamos Cirdan tendrá vigilado el Puerto así que le avisarán de que un barco está entrando en él._

_- Muy bien, entonces esperemos la llegada a los Puertos, estamos cerca!!_- dijo Lindir en tono animado.

Los tres sonrieron bastante alegres pues no habrían podido soportar más días en la embarcación.

Pasó el día y llegó la media tarde cuando entraron en el Puerto y pudieron bajar a tierra, por fin habían arribado. Y como había dicho Lúthien, Cirdan les esperaba para darles la bienvenida a los Puertos.

Aunque Cirdan sabía de la importancia de la llegada de Lúthien y su verdadera identidad no dejó que esto le afectara, pues sabía que tarde o temprano iba a aparecer, así que desde hacía unos meses había preparado unas habitaciones para ella, pero se sorprendió de que en el barco llegasen a parte de ella dos personas más.

- _Mae Gobamnen mellon nin!!_- dijo Lúthien, mientras que ella descendía del barco junto con sus primos. Los elfos allí congregados estaban intrigados con la llegada pues los elfos eran hermosos, incluso hablando de elfos, éstos despedían una luz especial.

_- Mae Gobannen Lúthien!!es bueno volver a verte, te echaba de menos._

_- Yo también te echaba de menos Cirdan, es un placer volver a verte. –_ dijo Lúthien al tiempo que sus primos se acercaban – _Cirdan quiero presentarte a mis primos Lindir y Oropher, esta vez han querido acompañarme, sentían curiosidad._

_- Mae Gobannen a vosotros tambien, es un honor conoceros, pero supongo que querreis descansar antes de la cena, se servirá a las nueve en el comedor y mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad, siento mucha curiosidad por lo que has estado haciendo últimamente.- _dijo mientras que nos conducía a nuestras habitaciones.

Tras mostrárselas, les dejó para que descansaran y se recuperaran del largo viaje realizado, no sin antes recordarles que la cena se serviría a las nueve y que al día siguiente hablarían sin más dilación.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Aryal despertó de su descanso, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de estar siendo vigilada por alguien o que alguno de los tres estaba siendo vigilado.

Con el sigilo que le caracterizaba se levantó de la cama y cogió la daga pequeña, que estaba guardada en la mochila y se puso contra la pared que tenía la entrada a la habitación, se acercó a la puerta y de pronto una mano la cogió por la cintura mientras que otra volaba hacia su boca.

No sabía como pero alguien había estado en su habitación todo ese tiempo y no se había percatado hasta que la había cogido por la cintura, debía de ser alguno de sus primos porque no había otra explicación, ellos eran capaces de no hacer ruido al igual que ella, menos incluso que los propios elfos, por eso no se había revuelto cuando la había cogido, además que casi al instante había sentido su peculiar aroma, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de porque la había cogido su primo, había un elfo paseándose por el pasillo, era apenas audible, pero aun así para sus oídos era claro.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que no estaba sola con su primo Lindir si no que también notó la presencia de su otro primo Oropher, era extraño que los dos hubieran entrado a su habitación sin tocar a la puerta y que no le hubieran despertado.

De a poco se dio la vuelta y susurrando le dijo...

- _Que hacéis aqui?quien es el que esta en el pasillo paseándose delante de la puerta?-_ dijo, sabía que si habían entrado así era por algo que habían visto y que se le había pasado por alto.

- _Ese elfo no ha parado de pasearse por el pasillo durante toda la noche, además cuando esta noche hemos arribado estaba escondido entre las sombras, confiamos en Cirdan porque tu confías en él, pero esto nos parece demasiado raro...-_ dijo Lindir al oído pues era el que la tenía cogida...

- _Cirdan sabe quien soy realmente, es raro que haya puesto vigilancia, debe de saber que puedo defenderme...seguro que era el mismo Lindir? lo pudiste ver bien?- _contestó Aryal en un susurro...'si desconfía de alguien podría haber hablado conmigo ayer por la noche...'

- _Si es el mismo, estoy seguro. Creo que Cirdan no sabe lo que nosotros sabemos Luthien, sabemos por ti que nos hubiera dicho cualquier cosa que fuese importante si la hubiera sabido pero esto es diferente, sabe que no debe revelar quien eres...por eso no lo dijo y por precaución...- _ dijo Oropher en un susurro a su lado, en ese momento se fijo en que llevaban sus armas y empezó a preguntarse que era lo que sabían ellos que no supiera Cirdan.

_- Que habéis oído? Que es eso que sabéis vosotros y Cirdan no?-_ dijo, se estaba impacientando con tanto misterio, no le gustaba que hubiera un elfo paseándose fuera y que sus primos supieran algo que también ella debería saber y todavía no se lo hubieran dicho.

- _Antes de acostarnos decidimos dar una vuelta...estábamos ya a punto de volver a las habitaciones cuando de pronto oímos unos susurros...eran apenas audibles...-_ dijo Lindir con cara sombría.

- _Son bastante buenos solo pudimos captar parte de la conversación pues pensamos que si podían hablar así también podrían escuchar bastante más que cualquier elfo, así que nos acercamos todo lo más que pudimos no nos gusto nada lo que oímos, esos tramaban algo...-_ dijo Oropher...volviéndose a mirar por la ventana...- _nos vigilan también por el jardín, los puedo ver desde aquí, están vigilando nuestros balcones, no son guardias...los que nos vigilan son elfos normales...-_ dijo mi primo con tono de urgencia.

_- Os vieron? notaron que los escuchabais?-_ dijo. Al principio había pensado que era un simple guardia que vigilaba la casa, pero que un elfo estuviese en el jardín sin despegar la vista de sus balcones ya era demasiado sospechoso para no ponerse al menos algo nerviosa.

_- No nos vieron...bien nos cuidamos nosotros de eso...pero lo malo es que no pudimos escuchar todo lo que decían...solo pudimos saber que alguien estaba convocando a las criaturas malignas, que estas se estaban movilizando; como tu dijiste algo grave esta pasando y esos elfos están enterados de algo más, porque sino no estarían hablando en los límites del jardín y así de bajo, eso es lo que nos hizo sospechar...-_ dijo mi primo Lindir**. **Se notaba que estaba alerta, tenía el ceño medio fruncido y hablaba con algo de urgencia**,** pero al no saber que era el peligro que nos acechaba sencillamente los ponía más nerviosos aun, aunque lo que me parecía raro es que mis primos se hubieran puesto así solo por lo que me habían contado, era algo raro sí,pero no extraño del todo...esos elfos podrían ser solamente guardias que estaban vigilando, y las personas que estaban en los lindes del bosque nada más obvio que guardias vigilando las fronteras del reino...

- _Eso no es todo no? o solo sospecháis de eso?...-_ dijo mirándole fijamente, quería saber que era lo que les había puesto tan nerviosos.

_- No...eso no es todo...su aura era extraña, no oscura si no extraña__**,**__ no son elfos completamente o si son elfos esta claro que son avari en parte...estuvieron hablando cosa así de media hora hasta que otra criatura apareció...no le pudimos ver bien...pero oímos como cambiaban el idioma...no era elfico lo que estaban usando para hablar con esa cosa. No conseguimos oír casi nada, por no decir que no conseguimos oír nada...parecía que les estaba dando instrucciones...al poco se fue y los dejo otra vez solos...estuvieron hablando unos diez minutos mas sobre el Bosque Negro, Rivendell y Lorien...y después de eso se marcharon...-_ dijo. Ahora comprendía a mis primos...no era por las informaciones, ellos no hubieran sospechado nada de nada de no ser por lo que vieron con esa criatura...

- _Qué dijeron sobre esos reinos?-_ quiso saber que era lo que esas personas sabían que Cirdan no pudiese saber, y así poder hacerse una idea general de todo lo que pasaba en la Tierra Media.

- _Solo pudimos saber que el Bosque Negro, como ahora lo llaman, estaba empezando a cubrirse por una sombra y que habían aumentado el numero de orcos y de arañas en sus bosques; en Lorien casi no había pasado nada, solamente una serie de escaramuzas en la frontera más cercana a Moria y que habían atacado algunas patrullas fronterizas en Rivendell pero nada más, también dijeron que por ahora solamente serían ataques de ese tipo y que no se atreverían a nada más, que solo su capitán decidiría cuando poner en marcha su plan, pero un capitán debe obedecer a otra persona de rango superior, no puede solo un capitán haber organizado solo todo eso o si?...-_ dijo Lindir, la verdad es que tenía razón...una persona sola y de ese rango era imposible que no sirviese a otra persona...todo era muy raro...

_- Esto es muy extraño...esos saben algo...-_ dijo Oropher con el mismo tono...

- _Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros...pero lo más raro de todo es que haya llegado a oídos de gente de los Puertos Grises y que estos estén implicados de alguna forma en esto...Sabéis quienes son?los visteis bien?...-_ dijo, pero en ese momento oyeron como se paraba en el pasillo el elfo que había estado vigilando, pero era imposible que hubiese oído algo...aun así echaron mano a sus armas y se preparamos...pero en el instante en que iban a salir oyeron a mas elfos por los pasillos, esta vez si que eran guardias que hablaban con esa persona y le comunicaban que en ese pasillo no podía estar por ordenes expresas de Cirdan puesto que no quería que sus invitados tuvieran quejas después y oyeron como se marchaba a regañadientes. Esa persona momentos mas tarde se reunía con los del jardín y discutían...seguramente estaría contándoles lo que le había pasado.

- _Eran guardias de Cirdan...como sabían que estaba aquí ese elfo? si eran apenas audibles sus pasos..._- dijo Lúthien incrédula...pero eso era lo menos importante en ese momento...

- _Han pasado varias veces por aquí, el elfo se escondía tras la esquina...esta vez lo han pillado desprevenido...estamos de suerte...porque si no quien sabe a que hora hubiéramos podido salir de la habitación...- _dijo Oropher con la expresión un poco más aliviada...

- _Debemos saber el porque nos están vigilando...está descartado que sepan quienes somos, por eso debemos tener cuidado...los tres. Por otra parte debemos avisar a Cirdan si es que ese guardia no lo hace antes que nosotros...pero seguramente lo hará y así nos evitaremos problemas de que descubran que sabíamos que estaban allí y que habíais escuchado parte de su conversación..._- dijo Lúthien, si les descubrían lo más seguro es que no pudiesen saber más sobre lo que tramaban...y estaba empezando a interesarles...

Los dos asintieron en respuesta a la petición...sabían que tenían que hacerlo así...

Después de eso Lindir y Oropher se fueron cada uno a su habitación, mientras que Lúthien empezaba a buscarle sentido a lo que había ocurrido esa noche...mientras su cabeza maquinaba sin parar empezó a desvestirse para darse un baño de agua tibia para que por lo menos estuviese presentable cuando fuese a ver a Cirdan...debía dar la impresión de que había dormido estupendamente y que no se había enterado de nada...suponía que sus primos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Entonces abrió la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el baño, este era bastante espacioso y decorado con tonos cálidos que daban una sensación de paz muy grande y eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos paz y relajación para poder pensar.

Mientras la ropa caía al suelo(faltaban las ganas de cogerla, doblarla y ponerla en su sitio...) su cuerpo iba mostrando extrañas cicatrices y unos tatuajes reconocibles solo para las personas que estudiaron las leyendas, dos tatuajes cada uno en un antebrazo por la parte interior, tres sobre su columna en línea recta y dos más en mis tobillos por la parte interior, esos tatuajes no deberían ser enseñados nunca...eran la marca de sus dones...a través de ellos alguien podría saber quien era...y eso no podía ocurrir...con todo se fue metiendo en la bañera...'con suerte tengo buen aspecto y todo!!' pensó mientras se enjabonaba.

&

Cerca del límite del jardín de Cirdan...horas antes...

Un solitario elfo se dirigía sigilosamente hacía el linde parecía volar sobre la hojarasca no hacía casi ruido... no llevaba rumbo fijo, parecía que seguía una senda que solo el conocía hasta que llegó a un claro que estaba rodeado de grandes pinos. Desde el camino el claro no se veía pero el camino se veía bastante bien desde este...quien pasase por ahí se vería con toda claridad...

Tras diez minutos de espera debido a su manía de estar siempre el primero en el lugar apareció otro elfo tan sigiloso como el primero.

- _Llegas tarde...-_ dijo el primero.

- _Te adelantaste como siempre...he sido totalmente puntual...que noticias hay? porque nos reunimos hoy aquí?-_ dijo el último en llegar en susurros apenas audibles.

- _El amo-_ dijo muy por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchase su acompañante, mientras miraba hacía todos los lados claramente nervioso...-_ quiere que hagamos algo especial para él...una misión según me han contado que solo nosotros podemos realizar...-_ dijo de la misma forma...-_ ha mandado a alguien de su confianza para darnos los detalles de esta...-_ dijo, mientras tanto la curiosidad del segundo iba en aumento estaba ansioso por entrar en acción, por demostrar a quien le debía lealtad...les había costado bastante tiempo introducirse donde estaban, por esa razón y porque el amo se lo había ordenado y tenía misiones para ellos se habían infiltrado ahí y no habían dado a conocer a quien daban su devoción.

- _Quién te ha dicho eso? donde lo has oído?...y por cierto...quien va a venir a vernos?...-_ dijo el segundo con una mirada nada agradable, se notaba a distancia que no confiaba...

- _Tiene que estar por llegar...de hecho se retrasa...y me lo han dicho al mismo tiempo que quedábamos...no llegue a ver a esa persona pero me lo comentó...y me dijo que esta era una oportunidad única...y que era demasiado importante para el amo...-_ de repente fue interrumpido por un movimiento de unos arbustos...y salió una criatura de estatura media que iba toda tapada con una capa de color negro...incluso llevaba guantes en las manos...no se veía nada...ni siquiera un resquicio de la cara...este vino acompañado de un frío total.

**- El amo tiene una misión muy especial para vosotros y de suma importancia...su plan a dado comienzo...están atacando los límites de todos los reinos élficos de la Tierra Media...**

- **Sabemos eso...nos hemos enterado recientemente por misivas enviada por el Bosque Negro, Rivendell y Lorien...- **dijo el segundo esperando que la criatura hablara de la misión que tenían que hacer para el amo.

- **La misión que me ha encomendado para vosotros es vital para el amo, como ya os he dicho...no quiere ningún fallo...**- dijo mientras todo a su alrededor se empezaba a oscurecer...- **quiere que vigiléis los Puertos y que me informéis cada semana de lo que ocurre...el amo quiere saber si hay algún barco que entre en la zona...**-dijo mirándolos fijamente desde debajo de la capucha... 

- **Entran varios barcos...esto es un puerto...que debe de tener en especial este? que está buscando el amo?...**- dijo con curiosidad el primero...

- **En este debe de viajar una mujer...quizás vaya acompañada por dos o tres personas a lo sumo...Cirdan deberá reconocerla al instante...**-aclaró el ser encapuchado...mientras los dos elfos se miraban con miedo...eso lo notó la criatura y puso mirada interrogante y espero respuesta de alguno de los elfos...

- **Hace un rato arribó a puerto un barco muy peculiar...no llevaba cargamento ninguno, solo transportaba a una elfa y a dos elfos...**- dijo apenas audible...- **que quiere que hagamos?...**

- **Vigílenlos únicamente...solo vigílenlos...son peligrosos...deberán informarme de todo lo que les ocurra...de cualquier movimiento que hagan...**- dijo...no se veía su rostro debido a la capucha pero si se viese mostraría una cara de lo más animada...por fin había noticias buenas...todo empezaba a marchar como el amo había dicho...- **tened cuidado que no os descubran...no deben saber que están siendo vigilados...y menos saber quienes sois...porque Cirdan confiaría antes en ella que en vosotros...- **dijo en un susurro...

- **Que??no es posible que el confíe más en ella que en nosotros...por mucho que la conozca...es imposible!!**- dijo lleno de furia el segundo...- **eso no es posible!! hemos hecho perfectamente nuestro papel...si llega el momento confiara en nosotros...no en ella!!**

- **No seas necio!! ten cuidado con ellos...detectarían vuestros pasos incluso...así que yo me andaría con mucho cuidado...quiero el informe cada semana...nos volveremos a ver dentro de siete días aquí y a la misma hora...ya os iré dando más instrucciones...**- y con esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció como había venido...

- **Se hará como dices...dispondremos ahora de gente fiel al amo que los vigilen...te informaremos con puntualidad...**- dijo el primero dando una reverencia y antes de que pudiera parpadear la criatura desapareció...

- _Así que el plan del amo ha empezado...eran verdad los rumores que corrían por todos los Puertos...el Bosque Negro se esta llenando de arañas y de repugnantes orcos...Lorien y Rivendell están siendo atacadas...deberemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos y lo que decimos...no podemos tener ningún fallo..._- dijo el segundo con una voz mucho más calmada pero más fría...su voz no era la de un elfo de la luz...

- _Debemos volver...si nos descubren...no podremos dar ninguna excusa...esto esta muy apartado y es demasiado tarde..._- susurró mientras pensaba en como iban ha hacer todo lo que le había encomendado el amo a los dos...lo que no sabían es que si llegaban a tocar a esas personas todos los reinos élficos caerían sobre ellos...No se habían dado cuenta de que la conversación había sido escuchada casi en su totalidad por dos elfos bien camuflados entre las ramas de los árboles...y que ahora se alejaban en dirección al ala de invitados...

Tras un rato andando llegaron a donde estaban algunos de sus fieles seguidores y leales al amo, tras asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba les dijo lo que tenían que hacer...por lo pronto lo único sería vigilar a esa Dama Lúthien y a sus dos acompañantes...peligrosos?? se preguntaba...no tenían nada de peligrosos...solo los dos elfos podían oponer algo de resistencia a un ataque...cuan equivocado estaba...

Mientras tanto llegaban a sus respectivos dormitorios Lindir y Oropher...debían coger sus armas e ir a la habitación de Aryal sin retraso...debían de decirle lo que habían escuchado y advertirle...no lo habían escuchado todo...pero si cosas importantes...poco después ya estaban dentro de la habitación de su prima cuando escucharon unos pasos casi inaudibles...no paraban de pasearse...

- _Nos vigilan...debemos despertarla...-_ dijo Oropher desde la ventana...escudriñando la oscuridad del jardín...mientras tanto...no se habían dado cuenta de que Aryal ya se había levantado y había cogido un puñal...era tan silenciosa que ni ellos podían oírla...fue por su olor por lo que Lindir descubrió que se había desplazado por la habitación y por lo que en el último momento la había cogido...sabían que ella tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuando estaban en peligro...así que no se habían sobresaltado al verla despierta...seguramente habría sentido que la vigilaban...ella por su parte ni se movió...'que raro que me haya reconocido así de pronto y se este tan calladita...estoy seguro que no sabía que estábamos aquí' pensó Lindir...

&

Cuando terminó de relajarse lo suficiente en la bañera y estuvo lo suficiente perfumada, gracias al aroma a jazmines del agua, se levantó y vistió con el traje típico de los elfos para montar...tenía unos pantalones algo bombachos de color verde oscuro, una camisa de algodón de color blanco con las mangas abiertas al final y una chaqueta de color verde a juego con los pantalones y que se convertía en una manga ancha, las botas eran también de color verde, cuando terminó de vestirse empezó a arreglarse el pelo, de normal su pelo negro iba suelto...pero esta vez iba a ir cogido con una serie de trenzas por la parte superior dejando el resto del pelo suelto, después regresó a su habitación, tendría que amanecer en una media hora...cuando llegó se dio cuenta que en su espaciosa habitación estaban sus primos sentados y ya se habían duchado y vestido...

Se acercó a su mochila y cogió una daga pequeña y la metió en la bota derecha...era mejor prevenir que curar...sus primos mientras tanto estaban callados...Oropher con su pelo negro recogido y sus ojos azules, tenía la vista clavada en la ventana y Lindir con sus lindos ojos azules grisáceos y su pelo rubio moviéndose al viento la miraba y le sonreía de vez en cuando...

- _Pareces preocupada..._- dijo en un susurro Oropher.

- _Es que cada vez que vengo tengo problemas que en un principio parecen de fácil solución y luego termino enfrentándome siempre a los mismos..._- dijo con una mueca de frustración en su cara que debió de ser bastante cómica puesto que se echaron los dos a reír a más no poder...

- _Al menos...jejeje...te lo tomas...jejejejejejeje...bien...jejeje...o por lo menos sigues viva...jejeje-_ dijo entre hipos y risas...Oropher ya no podía ni hablar si quiera...

- _Vosotros reíros...pero esto no es gracioso...si habéis escuchado bien esto puede llegar a convertirse en un problema gordo de verdad...debemos ir ha hablar con Cirdan y deberíais presentaros más calmados de esa risa vuestra..._- dijo en tono de enfadada...aunque bien dicho estaba a punto de reírse...y como ellos la conocían bien no pararon de reír hasta que salieron de la habitación para encaminarse hacia el jardín...donde se encontrarían con Cirdan, fueron un poco antes porque querían ver el lugar y pensar en lo que íban a decir o hacer en caso de que el oficial le hubiera informado de nada de lo de la noche anterior...

Era un lugar muy hermoso...los árboles eran altos y grandes y les recordaban a los árboles en los que jugaban de pequeños...todo estaba hecho para que trasmitiese mucha paz y tranquilidad...'este lugar está demasiado escondido como para que alguien sepa que está aquí...pero si ellos nos descubren hablando aquí con Cirdan les resultará muy fácil esconderse para escuchar y nosotros ni nos enteraremos...', pensaba puesto que el claro estaba rodeado de grandes árboles con ramas bastante altas y la vegetación era abundante...el tronco de los árboles era del color del mithril y las hojas no habían caído...parecía que estuviesen en una eterna primavera...

- _Está muy escondido su jardín particular no crees? te dijo aquí seguro?_- dijo Oropher con cara de confusión...mientras que Lúthien asentía como respuesta- _la verdad es que hay un sendero ahí que parece que va a un estudio particular...pero he de decir que es muy agradable y hermoso...se parece a algunas partes de allá...-_ todos entendieron a donde se refería con eso de algunas partes de allá...-..._debemos decidir que hacer, que espera Cirdan que le digamos?no sabemos nada sobre lo que está ocurriendo, solamente nos hemos dejado llevar por tu presentimiento...-_ dijo volviéndose hacía su prima.

- _Creo que le podemos decir la verdad, como tu has dicho, nos hemos dejado llevar por un presentimiento y esperar a que él nos de información sobre la situación de los otros reinos élficos...-_ dijo...- _y dependiendo de la respuesta así decidiremos sobre lo que hacemos...si quedarnos para preparar la partida o partir cuanto antes...hacía un destino o hacia otro...si debemos permanecer unidos o separarnos..._- hizo una pausa mientras los miraba, se notaba un poco de miedo en sus caras, Lindir y Oropher nunca habían viajado por esas zonas y no sabían que se podían encontrar – _tranquilos, la separación estará como último recurso solo si la situación está demasiado mal y urge el tiempo y no creo que sea esa la situación actual...-_ dijo en un susurro y sus caras pasaron de una expresión de preocupación a una de alivio...demasiado cómica para no reírse de ella...- _jejejeje..._

Iban a responder, pero en ese momento oyeron unos pasos demasiado tenues y se giraron para ver mejor quien era y descubrir a un sorprendido Cirdan...al ser descubierto...

- _Veo que sus oídos son muy buenos...creía no haber hecho nada de ruido al andar...jejeje..._- dijo con tono amable y con cara de lo más divertida...- _Aiya!!espero que no haya sido muy difícil encontrar el claro...no salta a la vista de todo el mundo...y veo también que tu memoria para los lugares es tan buena como tu oído mi Dama..._- dijo volviéndose hacia mi sin cambiar la cara e hizo una pequeña reverencia...a la que correspondimos como era debido...- _espero que hayan descansado bien..._

- _Estupendamente...es más todo estaba en absoluta calma..._- había mentido descaradamente pero sabía que le habían informado de todo...o eso creía.

- _Sois primos de la Dama no caballeros?-_ a lo que asintieron al mismo tiempo...-_encantado de conocerles entonces...es todo un honor...en cuanto a mi soy Cirdan Señor de los Puertos Grises..._- dijo e hizo una pausa mirando a los alrededores...y sin más rodeos preguntó...- _te fuiste sin decir palabra Lúthien...sin despedirte...dime solo una cosa...esperaste? esperaste a darle el último adiós?...-_ ella sabía a quien se refería él, en su voz había un ligero matiz de reproche, entendía que se pusiera así, era lo más normal del mundo, no se había despedido de nadie, no se había ido inmediatamente pero después de lo que había pasado no podía quedarse allí.

- _Me esperé...lo despedí para siempre... debes comprender que cuando vi lo que pasaba el mundo se desmoronó para mi..._- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas...todavía saltaban cuando hablaba de este tema...- _ahora comprendo que no podía hacer nada por él y que su destino no podía ser cambiado tan fácilmente..._

- _Sabias son tus palabras, aunque te haya costado entenderlas_ _y las hayas entendido de esta forma..._- dijo mirándole a los ojos, él también tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas...-_ como es que estás aquí? no te esperábamos tan pronto _- la última frase los había pillado desprevenidos a los tres, aunque a Lúthien no le sorprendió tanto, siempre que se veían era por algo malo...pero era su juramento...

- _He venido únicamente por un presentimiento...y ellos decidieron acompañarme..._- dijo mirando a sus primos...- _sabes que Sauron no ha caído Cirdan y que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a encontrar; un día el mar me llamo y las estrellas pidieron ayuda, aunque no me dijeron que clase de ayuda querían, sabes que no podía negarme así que, me puse de camino..._- le había contado eso en un susurro...sin mirarle...ahora era su turno de preguntar...- _sabes algo? que está pasando últimamente? me he mantenido bastante alejada como ya sabes y necesito información._

- _No se mucho y lo poco que se es que los orcos están atacando los límites de Rivendell, una sombra se ha empezado a extender en el Bosque Negro y ahora no es seguro el bosque, hay arañas gigantes y orcos en un número que no se había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, de Lorien solo te puedo decir que los orcos al estar adueñándose de Moria atacan de vez en cuando las fronteras más pegadas a esta zona del bosque, solo se eso...todos han reforzado las guardias en las fronteras, han empezado a verse extrañas criaturas vagando sin rumbo aparente, tu presentimiento he de deducir que no era exactamente bueno no?_- dijo esta vez mirándole. En un momento pudo ver la profundidad de sus ojos, habían visto tanto...se veía tanta tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo...

- _No, no era precisamente bueno..._- dijo mirando a sus primos que habían seguido atentamente la conversación.

- _Es extraño..._- empezó Lindir -_dices que los orcos, wargos,... van sin rumbo aparente y que solo atacan de vez en cuando las fronteras de los reinos élficos pero en el Bosque Negro se empiezan a instalar, es decir, no se dedican a atacar las fronteras si no que se quedan en el Bosque tiene relación con la oscuridad que ha empezado a extenderse?..._-dijo por primera vez interviniendo en la conversación.

- _No sabemos que es lo que oscurece el Bosque Negro y no sabemos el porque se adentran las arañas lo único que tenemos son especulaciones al respecto, nadie sabe que es esa sombra, pero... todos se temen lo peor..._- dijo Cirdan por lo bajo.

- _Cuéntame acerca de la Dama Galadriel, de Lord Celeborn, de Thranduil, de Elrond..._- dijo con curiosidad, había estado vagando durante siglos manteniéndose alejada de los reinos élficos.

- _Que puedo contarte, Galadriel comprendió tus razones para marcharte pero seguro que te dará una buena tunda de palos cuando te vea y más si no vas a verla una de las primera...jejeje...ahora que su hija Celebrian se ha ido del Bosque no tiene a quien regañarle, aunque supongo que Arwen suple el hueco dejado por su madre...jejeje..._- dijo con evidente alegría...

- _No seas así, espero que no sea así porque capaz es, de eso estoy segura y con quien se casó Celebrian? de verdad que Celeborn le dejó casarse? si apenas podían acercarse los elfos a ella!!..._- dijo recordando viejos tiempos en que los ojos de Celeborn ardían de furia si algún elfo se atrevía a cortejarla.

- _La traición vino desde los círculos más allegados a ellos y del que nadie sospecharía, ni siquiera el propio Celeborn, se casó con Elrond!!..._- se quedó muda hasta que empezó a reírse sin parar...era realmente sorprendente...Elrond había sido siempre una persona, para eso, muy tímida, según me había contado Gil-Galad - _han tenido tres hijos...Elladan y Elrohir que son gemelos y los mayores y Arwen, dicen que se parece a Lúthien, que es su viva imagen _- dijo en un susurro, como pensativo - _de Elrond que te voy a contar, aunque no lo conozcas en persona te podrás imaginar que está inmerso en su trabajo, es muy responsable y me parece que tiene demasiadas preocupaciones y responsabilidades encima. Sigue viviendo en Imladris, terminaron de construirla, te recomendaría que fueses aunque solo sea para verla y descansar allí un par de días..._- dijo risueño y con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos -, _de Thranduil solo te diré que se caso por la misma época que Elrond y tuvo un hijo llamado Legolas, solo se eso, fui a su mayoría de edad, pero nada más, desde entonces solo me han mandado notas escuetas. Mithrandir sigue yendo y viniendo a su antojo por toda la Tierra Media...parece que le picase algo cada vez que se sienta en un sitio mucho tiempo...jejeje..._- en ese momento se empezó a reír junto con sus primos, conocían a Mithrandir desde hacía bastantes años y sabían que tenía razón pero lo que les sorprendía es que siguiese así con el paso del tiempo, nunca cambiaría.

Pasaron la tarde hablando del mismo tema, enterándose de lo que había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo.

&

Nos vemos muy pronto!!y recordad dejar rr, aunque se que no me merezco ninguno por la tardanza...pero serán bienvenidos y contestados!!

12


End file.
